Tales of a Shadow Ninja
by xXNicoleeXx
Summary: A story about a  16 year old jounin named Yoco who was born with a demon. It follows her life in the naruto world. Full of love,pain, and anger. INPROGRESS
1. Learn

A tale about my character Yoco Mizaki.It has all the Naruto charcters.I made a few: Yoco(The main charcter),Her emo friend Rukia Kyouazoko(a guy), Her rival/friend Sho Tockashino, Her teamates and Best friends Ayame and Kikyo. (Team 13) **Some parts though will be gramicial messed up but you can read it**  
_Even though it is short it is going to get longer in the other chapters_

**I do not own Naruto characters  
I own Yoco and all the other characters i made up**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day at noon, Yoco was walking home tired."What a long meaning less day" she thought. She got home, and went to her room. She dropped her bookbag and changed out of her uniform. She changed into what she wears everyday. She got dressed and left her house running."Im going to be late!Damnit!I am so going to get yelled at,...Great!", she thought. She finally made it though, but breathing heavilgy. Then when she got breath she said with her arms in the air, "whoo!". She was at her training ground, where her job is. At her job she works with Neji and Tenten,and sometimes with Lee. Since she is part hyuga clan she trains with neji on hyuga tenchniques. Also since she is great at weapons she is with tenten."Your late!", yelled Guy." By what...a minute?!?!", yelled Yoco. "No!By a minute and a half!"."Oh my god!A minute and a half!"."At least you showed up here." said guy. "So what do you want me to do?", said Yoco. "Train with Neji and Tenten, like you usually do"."Okie dokie". She went off with Neji and Tenten, while guy went with lee. "Okay...We can start with a warm-up or something.Do whatever as long as you train or something." said Yoco. "Whatever" said Neji. "Okay..?" said Tenten."Whats up with you?"."Oh me? Im just tired.Probably in a few minutes ill have energy." said Yoco.

So off the two went to train. Yoco thought, "uggh...what a drag.".Suddenly Guy and Lee were right behind Yoco. She screamed then she siad , "Dont do that!You could kill someone from doing that and how you look. It is a bad mix.". Guy nodded so she knew what was coming so she yelled , "Neji!Tenten!Get over here!". Suddenly Guy started to talk about the chunnin exams ans she started to fall asleep. Then guy said , "Yoco!"."Huh?" , she turned her head then said "oh".She gave them the chunnin exam paper. They all looked at it.She was hoping they would accept the diffucult(but easy for her) challenge.  
Guy started to explain the chunnin challenge, and then some other stuff which to her was rambling. Then she said, "You are all great ninja.I think all of you will make it.."."alive" she whisperead.She had a sad face then it turned to smile.Lee accepeted and said, "Guy-senisei and Yoco-sensei ,i will make you proud!".While Neji and Tenten agreeded that they would partiptate in the chunnin exams.Because 1)Its a three man team thing and 2) They felt like it."Also because guy would make them" she thought and then laughed.

"Now shouldnt you guys be training or something?", said Yoco.Guy, out of nowhere, said , "Yes you should be training, now go off and train". So the three ninjas-in-training went off to train.She wondered if they were going to make it.But then she accidently shouted out, "No,I shouldnt doubt them!Theyre strong!Nothings going to happen!". Everyone starred at her like she had a problem.She made an akward smile and chuckled.Then she went off with Neji and Tenten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie dokie


	2. Chunnin Exams Begin

hi!

This is the 2nd chp!WooT!

**I do not own Naruto characters  
I own Yoco and all the other characters i made up.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuinn Exams Begin!

"Chunnin Exams, Chunnin Exams,Chunnin Exams,Chunnin Exams!", Yoco thought.Yoco was heading with her team to the chunnin exams.She wondered what was going to happen.Soon the team was at the chunnin exams. Guy said some words to them and then left in an odd fashion.She thought, "WTF?"."Okay..." she said. When they were near the door two genin came out of nowhere.She looked at them.She knew who they were. Also that they were on the wrong floor.The two genin were the chunnin exam procters Kotesu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki"I know who you are and what you did." she said. "So you noticed?", one of them said."Yep, but i wont say anything.".After awhile it went to far.When he took down lee and slapped tenten she was about to tell the truth.When she was about to say it sasuke and his team came.They said everything she was going to say.(then everything happened like it did.)So she decided to act naturual."You took that to far!", she yelled."What?It was a joke?' said Izumo."A joke?!You took down Lee and slapped a girl!.." said Yoco.She paused,then cracked her knuckles and said,"Ohh..were taking this outside!"."Okay!Were sorry!" said Kotesu."Good...oh and im going to fight you another time so you know"she said walking off smiling.  
She walked off she was about to tell her students something,but she noticed Lee.He was asking out sakura,and got rejected.She couldnt help but laugh. She took a moment to tell them something before she was going to leave."Remeber everything we taught you.Anddd... dont take things to far.If ya know whats good for ya." she said quietly."Roger", said Lee."Right" neji and tenten said."Good..See ya!" she said and went off running,waving bye to them. "She wondered what was going to happen.Like if they were going to get killed or suffer tramic moments.From that thought she thought of her in the chunnin exams."I have to think of something else or i will be like their moms, fussing over them." she thought.She then opened the door to where the jounnins had to go.She said, "Sup". Everyone said hello. She took a seat in the corner.She wondered where guy was."He is never late,he is usually early...waittt...I SHOULD YELL AT HIM FOR BEING LATE!!!He is always yelling at me for being late!".She decided to look around to see where he is or what her students were doing.Byakugan! Her pale blue eyes turned a solid white(or gray whatever it is).She started to look around.She found something.It was Neji and Tenten."At least their going where they have to." she thought."Wait...wheres Lee?" she thought.She started look around again."Ahh...there he is".She saw Lee fighting sasuke."Hes gonna be late.", she thought.She even saw what he did to sakura."ew." she thought.But seeing lee fight she knew he was going to win the chunnin exams.But then a giant tortise came out of nowhere."Oh great..That thing...Why a tortise Guy?Why?"she thought.Seeing everything guy and lee did in that room made her want to laugh or stare at them like they were crazy.Then every left.

Guy came in the room."Finally" she thought,and rolled her eyes."Hey guy"."Hello Yoco"."...You were late!!!So take that!For the past 2 years youve been yelling at me for being late!Now your late...so..Ohh!" she yelled at him.They all looked at her like she was crazy."What?" she said shrugging with here arms bent."Nothing" the other jounin said."You got a problem or something!Just say it,god!" she said angerly.They didnt say anything.She sat down, and took a breath."Nevermind,", she said"Why are you late anyways?"."I got distracted"."With what?Your students lives?"."You saw?"."Yuupp"."Hmph".For a few minutes the two sat in silence."Hey guy?"."Yes?"."How did you cheat for this test?"."..."."For me,i knew like 1 question.So i had to cheat.I can see any direction with my eyes without a byukgan and still look normal.So that is how i cheated.What about you?"."Well, me and my team worked out a plan to figure it out."."Ohhhh...Did you know you had to cheat?"."No we just couldnt figure it out.And since it is a team exam, we decided to work together"."Oh...Okay.Just wondering".For the rest of the time they sat in silence.Yoco turned to the window.She was remebering her days in the chunnin exams.

**10 1/2 years ago**

_a little child all alone walked to the chunnin exams.She walked there with her teacher,the Thrid Hokage.Telling the child Insightful words and things to remeber.But as always like every teacher would say,"Do your best".Yes she would respond always.They said goodbye.She closed her eyes.Took a gulp.Opened the door to the chunnin exams.She..._

"Yoco" a voice called."Huh?" she said."Did you tell them?The words of advice?".She found out the voice was Guy."Oh..Yeah i did.They all followed that advice." she said.'Oh..Good.", said Guy.She looked back outside and was remebering the time.

_walked to a seat.All these peple.Who were they? all older than her.Execept a 2 teams.One full of boys and the other full of girls.She looked down,sad.Soon the instructor came in.A tall man,age 15,rank special jounnin or jounnin.The girls whom she did not know were staring.She could tell they think he is cute.From that thought she smirked."He is cute,but im not going stare." she thought. The instructor went through all the directions."You can start the test now." the proctor said.So everyone started.The little girl sat there.She anwsered b1/b question."Ughhh...I have to cheat.NONE of this make sense except that one." she thought."Here i go...i guess" she thought. She moved her eyes to the person writing rapidly."Theres the brain" she thought.She noticed the paper in the corner of her eyes."Those are the anwsers huh?". She started writing.Only thrity minutes out of an hour she had finshed the test.She waited there silently with the paper flipped.She was waiting for the Tenth Question.Soon the hour was up.They gave the final question.She was ready."Its probably going to be stupid or completly random" she thought.Soon they told the speech of its just a question to see if you have guts and stuff."Ok! Congrats!You all passed!Youll be moving on to the next exam in a bit.Ok?" said the proctor "Oh just in case you dont make it back alive, my name is Kira."."Make it back alive?I know i will make it back!I will not die!I was tranied by the Thrid Hokage!" she thought.Soon the little girl left with everyone else. She was looking for her sensei."Sensei!' she was shouting.Soon she found him."Sensei!".'Ah.I see you did well.".'Yeah i did!I did Great!"."Thats good to hear."He smiled,and then she smiled.Walking back home talking and smiling together_.

She turned around and smiled."hey Guy.When is the exam over?"."In 3 minutes"."O.K.  
LALA 3 MINUTES LALA

"Its to get them" said Yoco."Lets go then" said guy.They walked to the exam area.They waited for their team to come out.They came out."How did you guys do?" she asked.Goods and Fine came out."Thats good." she said."Now lets go you guys" she said. They started to leave."Yoco?' Tenten asked."Yeah?" she said."What did you do while we were testing?"."Oh I was thinking about stuff."."Oh".For the rest they talked while walking home.

LALALA Chunnin exam day Lalala

"Do your best everyone" said Yoco.Soon the exam started so she and guy had to leave.They all said bye. She went her seperate way and ran off(you know that jump thing that is really fast). She was heading home.She went inside and layed on her bed.She stared at the celing."I get a whole day off" she thought."wowww" she said."But why do we have to be there 3 days early?We have to be there by the fourth or fith day.But why the second day?Do we have to be so early?" she thought.She decided not to ask questions, so she took a nap.

**_Dream_** **10** **1/2 Years ago**

_The day of the second chunnin exams.The little girl waited at the gate. Proctor of the Second Chunnin Exam came out.Another man.They gave the paper out.She read it over in a minute.Then first called she got her scroll.A Heaven Scroll.As everyone recived their scrolls she sat on a rock.Ninjas among Ninjas had gotten their scrolls.She had gotten the gate 39.All by herself she waited.Soon the proctor shouted begin.The gates opened.She ran in like everyone else."Ok.Find a group with the oppisite scroll and take them down." she thought.She then smirked.She stopped.She thought."Byuugan!".The little fragile eyes turned into a pale empty color."Must find a team of shinobi and fight.", she thought while looking around.She found a group of equal amounts of charkra.She also noticed the scroll was different."There!" she thought then immediately she ran off. she stopped five feet away on a tree.She jumped down,crouched down stopped by her hand. She slyly moved across the trees, silent but deadly. She stopped near the closesest tree near them.They were setting up camp.She saw their headbands, Sand Shinobi.Two boys and a girl."The girl is pretty, and the guys are cute but theyre older.Hmph, this would be interesting to fight them." she thought"They dont look so tough".A kunai whizzed through the air, and hit a tree.The squad jumped to their feet ready to fight."Okay who are you?Come out!" one of the guys shouted.POOF!The kunai transformed into the little girl."A little girl...?" they all said."Yeah but i am part of this test.So you are going to have to fight me to get a scroll right?" she said.In a second she had the girl in a chokehold.:Alright start fighthing or she dies!" she shouted. "Akina!Alright well fight for her!" said on boy."Good" she said.A clone apperead in silent.Kneed the guy in the back and punched him in the back of the head.The clone started to fight with the other guy.Punches and low spin kicks knocked the guy out.Soon the guys where on the ground."Were sorry akina...I love you" the guys said before going uncousicious.Yoco heard those words.They made her shudder but think.She got rid of the clone.She punched the girl in the back knocking her uncousicious."Im going to let you live so you can be with them." Yoco said. She walked up and grabbed the scroll from his pocket.She jumped up and ran off." Im hungry" she thought. So she stopped somewhere and found some fish.She decided to eat them.Once she had finshed she ran off.Soon two more teams got her.Doing the same thing in the last fight and more moves it was forty minutes already."Okay here is the tower.Only 3 and 1/2 hours" she thought she went inside and registered and stuff.(I dont know what they do)Soon only 3 more teams made it back.Only 10 genin had made it_.

**_Real world_**

It was already 2:00 am.(She came home at 5:00 pm the other day because she had to buy grocieres)"Huh?That dream was damn long!But why?I wasnt trying to remeber that?I remebered the first exam because i wanted to.Oh well at least i got enough sleep for those days that i have been tired." she said"Only 4 more hours for me" she thought. She got up and decided to read and do some work.  
An hour and half passed by."I should get dressed", she thought.She got dressed.She decided to wear her pair of spandex(Random).It was black.Guy said she had to get a pair so she did.She got black with white leg things.She put it on with a black flak jacket.She didnt put her shoes on, then she went down stairs quietly as everone was sleeping."Im hungry i should get a snack", she thought.She walked downstairs to the kitchen.She lifted up the curtain thing(You know those things they put in front of the kitchen its like a curtain but i cant think of what it is) and then walked towards the fridge. She picked out a snack and then ate it.(Yummy!)"I should just leave now.Maybe Ill get distracted by something there" she thought, and then smiled.She went upstairs to her room then picked up a pair of black ninja sandels.Went down the stairs and put them on.She then opened the door and walked out.She quitly walked out through the entire Mizaki Compound."I guess ill have to walk oh well it isnt that far..", she thought,then she looked at the entrance/exit gate, "and i have to open the door myself.Arent guards supposed to be in those watch towers?".She looked at the wall near the gate."Maybe ill just jump over the wall" she thought.She went up and climbed the wall.Then she jumped down.Walking off towrads the chunnin exams ready to see little brats beating each other up.

A little bit later Yoco and Guy made it to the Forest fo Death."For once you made it on time", Guy said.Yoco replied ,"Yeah whatever".They had to make it the watch tower."Hey guy." Yoco said,"Lets have a race to see who gets to the watch tower first."."Alright" Guy accepted.They got in postion, ready to run."3...2...1..Go!" they shouted.They ran through the forest.Yoco perfomed hand signs.Secret Earth Art:Plant Manipulation.She now controls the plants with chakra,creating an easier path to the tower.In a few seconds they were at they watch tower."I win", they both chriped."No i did!" they yelled."Okay we tied" said Yoco.So they opened the doors to the watch tower.  
"Ah Guy you arrived..and Yoco you came." said thrid Hokage."Good Morning Lord Hokage." said Guy. Yoco replied as she bowed, "Hey Sarutobi-sensei"."You arrived very early.." said the Hokage."Because of guy.." spat Yoco."Well at least you showed up...But assintant sensei werent supposed to come.Im sorry." said Hokage."Oh.." said Guy."...WHATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GUY YOU..!!!...AGRHHHHH!" screamed Yoco."Ok calm down Yoco" thought Yoco. Yoco,finally calm, said," Ok im sorry i came.Good to see you sensei.Well im going to leave but i will come to the chunnin exams though.So...See ya!". She then walked out of the watch dower with a straight face.(Like this :  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!", screamed Yoco in her complex mind. She continued to scream, "I didnt even need to come.What am i going to do?". Yoco paused. She smirked at the thought of a brillant idea. She leapt into the air on a humongus tree. She stood on it with her hand on her side.She stood out at the vasting land called Konoha, with a smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chappie is over.

**Edit-Made chapters have spaces so its not bunched up all together.**

And this time its longer.


	3. Enemies and Snakes

Woo!Chapter 3

The chunnin Exams and The sound n Sand evasion.

**I do not own Naruto characters  
I own Yoco and all the other characters i made up.**

* * *

**The Stalker in the Chunnin Exams**(Dun Dun Dunnnnn!!!!!LoL)  
_In Yoco point of view_

"Hmmph" I said, smirking. A second flickered and i was on the building. Most people couldnt belive her speed. They thought she used a justu but it wasnt.She had worked all those years to build it up because she was ashamed. Ashemed of her orginal speed. But enough about that.She sunk into the ground by a black force.  
The chunnin exams went by fast.There were many more then my time.The time i was in it only 10 people made it back and only 3 made it to chunnin."Look at all those brats popping in" I thought.Thrid Hokage gave a speech that made me fall asleep.Then i heard Hayate that made me wake up.I heard that the prelims had to start.I thought, "Finaly some action". Uchiha Sasuke was first."So the Uchiha is first.Lets see if he is like his brother." I thought. Sasuke started the fight.(If your a Naruto fan u should know the fight.)"the sharigan...So he mastered it.Hmph.But his chances of defeating him..are dead flat!"I thought. Sasuke curse mark came on.I wondered, "Does he have something to do with Orochimaru?". The fights continued.I made a comment once in a while.Such as "Whos that?" or "Intresting". When Sakura and Inos fight was on she made a different coment, "Thats the best they can do?".Another point was at TenTens fight."She did her best but not good enough,that sand girl is different.".Soon came Neji and Hinata."Oh god..." she thought. She paused and watched the fight then continued."He is so harsh.All because of that retarded main branch crap.Well i cant judge because i dont know for sure".The Hyuuga Clan. That made me spark something.When I was young i hated the Hyuuga clan. But when they told me...i was shocked and depressed for a day or so.When i remeber the time, it makes me shudder.

_"You are part Hyuuga because of genes from your mothers side"_

That is the truth they hid from me for 7 years. To me it made no sense. Why me? All becuse of my stupid great grandma.  
Seeing the end of the fight I saw Hinatas body completely injured. "He took it too far. I think he was aiming to kill her. Hmph...Neji a potential killer? That would make a laugh". Next on the fighting list was Lee vs. Gaara."Go Lee!" i cheered in my mind. I did that to all my students or in other cases my friends.I noticed that the sand ninja was familar. I couldnt remeber who he is but i remeber seeing him... somewhere. But from watching this so far anything Lee does it gets blocked by sand."It is very rare to see a sand shonobi using a gourd full of sand.They use sand and stuff but not like this. I didnt even think sand could be used as a weapon." I pondered that thought. Lee even had his weights off.Soon Lee had proformed Primary Lotus and that didnt work.After a few more tries Lee decided to open the eight inner gates to proform the Hidden Lotus.He opened the gates to 5.He beat the sand shinobi but he didnt get hurt because he landed on a pillow of sand. Lee ended the Lotus and was badly injured because his body was strained and pushed to the limit. Trying to get away the sand had caught Lee. Screaming of pain, Lee had been crushed in his left arm and leg. Lee was on the ground and the sand shinobi called Gaara made his sand come to kill him. Suddenly Guy intervened and stopped the sand."Lee..." i thought, "This guy..Garra...Im going to make him pay for what he did to you!I swear it!". Soon medics came in to get him. I heard(because of her great hearing) that his may never be a ninja again.I was shocked, but not like "Oh Noooooo!!!!" shocked. Soon they started the last fight."Wow,wasnt that long?" i thought.Soon i did the realease hand sign and i had left the building. I decided to head home.

.:End of Yoco Point of view:.

One Month.What to do?Thats all Yoco thought about. "Do nothing,eat,train, visit a friend, or train Neji?". She had then finally decided. "Okay...I will train,sometimes do nothing,visit Rukia..and Visit Lee in the hostpital".She sat up and left her house.Passing the Mizaki household she left.  
Pain.That is the word that reminds Yoco of a hostpital.She went into the hostptial, and over to the nurses desk."How can i help you,darling?" the nurse asked."Uhh...yeah...can you tell me what room Rock Lee is in?" Yoco asked.The nurse looked in her book.She repiled, "He just came in, he is on the second floor, a wing, 4th room". Yoco thanked her and walked away.She heard a faint 'your welcome'. Yoco sighed,put her hands in her pants pockets, and walked up the stairs.  
Sigh.Yoco just did that.She was standing right in front of the door.She thought, "Here goes nothing". She opened the door. She saw Lee was laying down at the time looking out the window."Hey". Lee turned his head to her."Yoco-sensei!How did you know i was at the hospital?" Lee asked.Yoco sat down on a chair and put her fingers sides to her lips."Lets just say its a secret"."Did you use your byuugan?"."Nope"."I probably wont be able to do it if it is a justu". Yoco looked down. Then she looked back up and began to speak."Okay i will tell you but you cant tell Guy,Neji,Tenten, anyone.Got it?"."Yes Yoco-sensei!". She began to tell him the secret of how she found out about him.  
A few minutes passed."Really?"."Yep"A knock came. The door opened a nurse came in."You have to leave now". Yoco got up and said, "Ok". She walked a little and said,"Hope you get better Lee". After saying that she walked out of the room."I think Ill visit Rukia now."She walked down the stairs and out of the hostpital. She started to walk to the house. she walked by shops,food stands, dozens of people."Im hungrey... Ill get that." yoco thought.She walked over to Dango stand."Two Dangos,Botchan,plz"."Coming right up". Soon her dangos came and she paid. She walked for two more minutes and was at Rukias house.Knock,Knock,Knock! Soon the door opened and it was rukia."Hey!I got you some dango." yoco said."Thanks".Yoco started to eat her dango.Mmmmm!"This is good"."Yep". Yoco then said "See your not dressing as darlky as usual." Rukia usually wore two things. An all black outfit, or a green polo, a long tanish over coat, and a pair of knee-lenght shorts. He was wearing the second one. "Well my mom said to stop dressing so dark.""Well I like this one, its green and it looks good on you" complimented Yoco." uhh... Thanks!" Rukia said with a soft smile on his face. After a while the two friends started to laugh and talk to together.

"So….You want to go see the chunnin exams,watch little beat the crap out of each other?" said Yoco. Rukia said, "Heh..sure.Did you see the prelims though?".

"Sorta."

"What do you mean sorta?"

"Well I wasnt supposed to but…"

"Oh…. Ohhhh I get it"

"Okay"

"Oh did I tell you that one of my students is critically injured?By some kid named gaara, hes from suna?". "No. you didn't,but how? Isnt that kid like a taijustu genuis or something?". "He is.But this kid used sand as a weapon. It is wasn't like an ordinary sand Jutsus." . "You don't think..?". " I don't know for sure, but… I got to get going..so ill see ya at the chunnin exams and maybe one more time in between, ok?". "Ok, bye". "Bye"

A few days later

"Yoco, could you got out and get these items for me?". "Yes mom." She game me the list and left our house. I looked at the list:

-Two books on hold at the bookstore, under the name Mizaki

-Grocieries(mispelled by me)

-Meats-Fish

-Rice-Tea

-Sweets

-sandels that have arrvived in the shoe store on hold.

"Okay" yoco thought. She left the mizaki land and started to walk to the shoe store. Then when she was done to the book store. Once she was finshed at the book store she went to the market. Finshed she went back home, gave the stuff to her mother, and went upstairs to her room until dinner was ready. Yoco sat on a chair. She remebered someone passing her by on the way to the market. "He looked like... him. But it couldnt have, he whould start shouting and start fights" , she thought. "Yoco, dinners done!" shouted her mother.She got up and went to dinner.

"So... are you going to the chunnin exams?" said Yoco. Her mother nodded and her father said yes. "One of my students is in it. One in the prelims got seriously injuried, and the other lost their match." So they continued dinner and talked during dinner.

- About a month of training,Rukia, and visting lee-**Chunnin Exam Time!-** In 1st point of view -

I was walking towards the gate because one of my cousins told me i had a guest. It was about 15 minutes before the chunnin exams begin, and it only takes 7 minutes to get there. Out the gate i went and i saw rukia. "Hey" I said.

"Hey"

"So.. lets go."

"Ok.So hows it going in that house?"

"okay i guess. Kinda the same."

"Oh"

So time went on Rukia and I walked to the staduim.

"Hey theres seats over here!"

Someone shouted that.I turned around and found out that was rukia."Thanks", I said. Rukia repiled, "No problem". We sat down next to each other.We had some time before it starts.

"I remeber when i was in this arena.Best day of my life.Also the day i made my first enemy."

"I remeber it too.But...You made an enemy here?Who is it?"

"Its me" , someone said. We turned our heads. A tall handsome boy about 16, with dirty blonde hair. "Yoco" , said the voice. "Well,well,well,...Sho Tockashino.Didnt think we see each other again, eh?". He didnt say anything, he just looked mad. "Well what are you doing here anyway?You dont have a student particptating.Or are you just here for bets on.. oh i dont know.. losers who you think will win?". Sho started to yell. "No im not here for that! Gosh! Besides im not telling you why!". Sho the started to walk off all mad.

"Is he always like that?" Rukia asked.

"Yep".

"Intresting. So you beat him?"

"Yep."

"Heh..Then he must suck"

"He does"

"He look theyre starting!", I shouted. The audience clapped, shouted, and cheered. The hokage gave his speech and the fight was going to begin. "Go Neji!Kick some ASS!!!!" I cheered.

.:End of 1st point of view:.

"Yo, wheres Uchiha?", "Where the hell is Uchiha?!?", "Bring on the the fight!!" those where the shouts you could hear. "Hey wheres that Uchiha Kid?" Rukia asked. "I dont know. But who would miss their own match...". "and get **two **time extentions(spelling error).". "I know. That is so...look." . Everyone saw that out of the leaves came Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. Rukia and Yoco both rolled their eyes and said , "Showoffs". The fight was going to begin. Gaara came down. Something sparked in Yocos mind. "Rukia, that kid...Thats the sand kid who injured Lee..." said Yoco.

"So hes the kid... who..might have...".

"Yes.".

"Then we need to keep an eye on this kid.".

"Right".

Some sand attacks, some taijustu attacks. "Oh god..this is boring.Taijustu doesnt work with guyy..." complained Yoco. "Yoco look what that kid is doing now." , said Rukia. Chidori. "Kakashis justu...Chidori, 1000 birds...Lightning Blade." explained Yoco.Sasuke had then struke Gaara inside the sand ball. Soon a giant hideous arm came and Yoco moved closer quickly to see what had happened."What the hell is that?" Yoco asked."I dont know..But i think it proves our point..That kid...".Suddenly feathers came out. "A genjustu!" yoco said. She put her hands in the relase sign. "**Kai**-Release!" she said. Rukia had done the same thing. "Hey what about our homes?What if people are there attacking them or destroying things?". Yoco then answered , "Well my house is going to be fine. Because we left some people there to attack so no one can get in. And the other one is to far from here. But your house is in the city.So i think we should go there now." . "Got it" . They both sunk in the ground by a black force.

Under the ground where they had sunk to was just a dark world. They were underground near Rukias House. They came back up. "What the hell is that?!?" shouted rukia. Yoco then turned around and saw a giant three headed snake. "A snake?!?" Yoco shouted back."Rukia we need to fight the snake and protect your house!You attack and ill defend?". "Okay.Try to protect it!". The snake was heading towards the east side while Rukias house was north east. "Stupid snake!" rukia said between his teeth. Rukia jumped up and preformed hand signs. "**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**- Great Fireball Justu!" shouted rukia. Rukia blew fire out of his mouth. The fire hit the snake. The snake roared in pain but then hestitated. It came back to its senses, and went towards rukias direction. rukia back-flipped onto a building."**_Kage Baindo no Justu!_-**Shadow Bind Justsu!" Rukia shouted. Shadows lurched from the ground and crawled over the snake. It binded the snake to the ground. Rukia did a few more fireball justus and other shinobi started to take care of it. The snake with inflected with pain. It tried to slither out, then it tried to shed its skin. "**Ninja Art:Kuchiyose!Summoning!! Yataikuzushi No Justu**! - Mayem technique!, someone shouted. A huge toad suddenly appeared and crushed the snake. It was over.All over.

A day later...

Black. Yoco was dressed in a funeral outfit. She decided to go there with Rukia. "Yoco are you alright? Because you can talk to me.I can help you in whatever way." a confused Rukia said. "Im ok. Just sad i guess. My teacher who taught me everything about being a ninja when no one would accept me. He also tought me about other things to. Its just..he gone...I guess when i die i will see him.But i will be alright you have to move on..." said Yoco. "I see...Well... if you need anything or just to cheer you up come see me..ill help.". Yoco looked up at him. "Ok..." Yoco suddenly went softer "thank you for thinking about me". "No problem...". They walked to the funeral together. As they were walking yoco was thinking."Now that we lost the Hokage we need to get a new one...and since our defenses are low..They will be coming..I wonder who..."

* * *

Booyah! 

I finshed. Next will be The return of Itachi arc mixed with some other stuff and Tsunade returns.

**Bold**- A justu that is real on the Naruto Show **_Bold/Italic- _**A made up justu that i made.

I will always be using this.


End file.
